It's Okay to Be Scared
by 13bookworm
Summary: Milori has been put under a lot of stress lately which leads to his temper getting out of hand. Clarion worries about what will happen to him. Then the nightmares come, nightmares of a horrifying memory. Will Clarion be able to help Milori get past it by bringing his fears to the light? Or will she go too deep and get hurt?


There is a certain month just before the change of the seasons where the Lord of Winter and a select few winter fairies disappear. Of course they're still in Neverland, but they go missing. They are taken to a secret cave that is usually forbidden to those who find it, the Cave of Krieger. The cave is filled with reflective stalactites and stalagmites, however, these aren't normal reflections. Each is a reflection of what your biggest weakness is. Fairies are brought here to train to be able to overcome their weaknesses and continue fighting.

Kira, a frost fairy, approached a stalactite and stared into it. A shadow stepped out of it, it was herself! It suddenly split into another and became a ring of fire surrounding the first one. She was terrified of fire. The fairy shut her eyes tight and when she opened them there was real fire circling around her. Kira let out a high pitched scream. It's not real! It's just an illusion! An idea came to her. You have a talent for a reason, use it! In an instant she froze the fire with her frost.

Vasil, a snowflake sparrowman, flipped around to see no one behind him. He could have sworn he had heard someone or something. The sparrowman turned back and and came face to face with a woman. She was simply gorgeous and had an enchanting voice. He couldn't help to take a step closer as she put a finger to his chin. "Come closer," she whispered and he obliged. The woman went to whisper something in his ear. Vasil whipped out a snowflake and slice through her. She became a shadow and disappeared.

Roil stood staring up at a tall man. He drew his sword and the sparrowman ducked out of the way. The man swung his sword again and missed. "Oh, you're gonna get it boy!". Roil caught the man's arm at a third swing. Ice began to crawl up his arm. The sword dropped to the ground with a clang. In a few moments the man was frozen solid. Roil picked up the sword and twirled it in his hand.

"Good work you three," Lord Milori applauded, "Vasil, good job tricking your shadow. Kira, you did great by overcoming your fear. Roil, don't get too cocky, but excellent job."

The three sat down on the nearby ledge. "Why don't you try it, Lord Milori?", Kira challenged.

"Yeah what's your weakness?" Roil added.

Milori rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He approached and stared at the shards of rock and ice on each side of him. Shadows stepped out of them. They took the form of the Krampus, and everything turned black. A path of light appeared, along with a person, Queen Clarion. She cried out in both fear and pain, he was quickly by her side. "Clarion, it's ok! You're fine, no one is here except me!" All she did was scream again as a pair of claws stomped down between them. Milori leaped to his feet and froze the creature in an instant before shattering it with his fist. Then more claws started to appear and this time they were connected to hideous faces with huge horns atop their heads. There a moment of pure silence as something slimy wrapped around his ankle and he was pulled to the ground. He watched in horror as a equally slimy tongue wrapped around Clarion and pulled her away. They both reached out to each other's hand, but she disappeared into darkness. "Clarion!". Rage filled him and he yanked the tongue around his leg. With it now in his grasp, frost began to coat it.

The three fairies watched in terrified awe as Milori destroy the rock and ice encircling him. There was so much anger in him that they backed up closer to the wall. This man had become the monster in a matter of seconds. The burning look in his eye sent shivers down each of their spines as he approached.

"Fear is what is used in order to keep fighting, to protect what is sacred."

They just continue to stare at him in disbelief.

"Get some rest, we leave at dawn!".

* * *

Clarion stood watching over the winter fairies as they scrambled around, trying to prepare for the coming of winter tomorrow. She gave out very few orders here and there. Something suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Milori. He kissed her cheek and lightly rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So how did it go?" she asked after a while.

He let out a sigh, not wanting to reply. His muscles were tight from the stress and he was tired. All he wanted to do was hold Clarion in his arms. "Fine."

"I know you're lying."

Her words made him flinch and a jolt of pain coursed through him. He lifted his head and she turned to face him. A surprised expression captured his face.

"Kira and Vasil told me what happened."

He let out a slow exhale and hugged her close.

"You can't let your temper get out of hand like this."

"I know." There was hurt in his eyes as he trembled in her arms.

She slowly rubbed his back from beneath his embrace. "They're afraid of you and if this keeps up, one day everyone will be."

"Except you."

"Yes, of course, but I hope that it will never have to happen. You are a good sparrowman and everyone knows it," she paused a moment, "Just know, that no matter what I will always believe in you. I'll stand by you."

"I love you."

* * *

Three Days Later...

Clarion stood watching over the winter fairies in an attempt to distract herself, but her thoughts kept drifting off into worries. Milori and the others hadn't returned. He was supposed to be back yesterday and as the hours went by her misery grew. When suddenly...

"Queen Clarion!" a voice called out to her.

Clarion and the rest of the fairies turned to Kira and Vasil carrying Milori towards them. They let him fall into the snow and they dropped to their knees.

"What happened?" Clarion asked as she rushed over to them. "Where's Roil?".

Both Kira and Vasil's expressions went blank, unable to speak.

Clarion was at a loss for words as well until she noticed the dark gash down the side of Milori's leg. She took his hand in her own and she tried to heal his wound. He awoke and looked up at her, "Clarion?".

"You'll be ok, everything is going to fine."

* * *

_Milori stared up at the hideous beast before them. Its horns were twisted and demented. A long snake like tongue hung out of the beast's mouth. The human like body was covered in black fur with patches of exposed gray skin. It all sent tremors down his back._

_Roil let out a sudden yelp as the beast's tail wrapped around his leg and lifted him into the air. Milori was snapped back into reality and tumbled out of the way as a whip crashed into the ice covered street. Roil was now being held above the monster's outstretched mouth._

_Kira and Vasil darted up towards the Krampus' head. It looked out of the corner of it's eye and saw them coming. With his free paw he grabbed them both with one quick swift motion._

_Milori was at his feet once more as he watched both Kira and Vasil squirm, as Roil dangled helplessly above. He stamped his fist into the ground and sharp ice jutted out of the ground as it shot towards the beast. It froze around its feet, making the Krampus unable to move._

_It grinned with a wide evil smile and dropped Roil into his mouth._

_"No!" Milori yelled as he leaped into the air, but its large foot stomped him back into the ground. Anger filled him instantly as he pressed his hands against the monster's foot. Frost and ice began to cover and spread across it. In the next moment the entire beast was covered and it shattered. Everything went black._

Milori awoke instantly, ready to freeze anything next to or near him as he panted angrily. Clarion, who had been sleeping beside him, stared up at him, startled, practically frozen in fear. "Milori," she coughed. He then looked down at her with both anger and hatred. As he realized what was going on, the anger in his face was replaced by his own fear, and he lied back down, his back facing her.

"Milori, it's ok."

"Clarion," he groaned.

"Everything is fine."

"No! Everything is not ok!" He turned back to her once more to see her looking everywhere except him. "I could have hurt you."

"You were just scared."

He was about to turn back around when she stopped him.

"It's ok to be scared."

"I'm not scared," he paused a moment, "I'm terrified."

"Milori..."

"Every day I wake up worrying that one day you'll be gone and I will never see you again... I..."

"Milori," she interrupted as she cupped his face in her hands and lightly kissed his forehead. "It's ok. I will never leave you."

He smiled to her and leaned his head against her shoulder. Clarion smiled as well and lightly rubbed his back until he fell asleep once more. After a while she fell asleep as well.

* * *

**I'm sorry this Christmas story was so late, but to make up for it I plan to post in King of the Never Owls.**


End file.
